powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 5
Info Appearance Shaco had forehead-length, brown hair, and was often seen wearing a blue cat hoodie with with some yellow line infront and the face of a white fox on the back. She wearing blue short jeans to easily for combat. Personality Shaco has a very laid back and fun-loving personality. She more serious and cold personality starts to appear, particularly when others harms those he care about. Powers Superhuman Endurance: Shaco has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. After being pierced and penetrated by a large sword, she showed no signs of pain and still continued to fight. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of her body from training she has supernatural agility. She is agile enough move any any position as she sees fit. She has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Superhuman Strength: Shaco has the incredible strength. Through sheer force she can ignite the air, with enough force to combust multiple powerful monster and destroy them. Superhuman Speed: Shaco can move with the sound speed. Analytical Skill: Shaco possesses great analytical skills. She can recognize a martial art's weakness or a technique's weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. IQ Infinity: Shaco has a continuously increasing intellect which can grow and adapt without any apparent limit. *Clear Mind - with ever expanding intellect one can unlock all of the mental boundary's by shunting excessive cognitive blocks. *Absolute Intelligence Power Mastery: Shaco has mastered all her ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation Aging Immunity: Shaco is immune to the negative effects of aging. She will have an overall strong body, no matter how old she is. And she will stop aging when she react 21 year old. *Old Prime Abilities Seal Remove-- Nine-Tails Fox: Shaco remove her seal of power and gain the form nine-tails fox, It significantly changes the appearance of Shaco, giving her white hair and fox like eyes with red corners it also makes the center of her pupil have slits. *'Health Generation': It gives the Shaco a small amount of health upon appearance. *'Physical Enhancement': It greatly enhances all of Shaco physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. *'Pyrokinesis': It also grants Shaco the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Shaco often summons foxes made out of flames or creates scythe like blades coming from her elbows to attack. *'Fox Generation': It also allows her to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. *'Tails Activation': Shaco can unleash the tails as a means to increase her power. The greater the amount of tails activated seems to put greater burden on the user's body. **'Ninth Tails Unleashed': The ultimate level of Tails Activation. It radically changes Shaco appearance. It is marked by hair becoming black. **'Physical Enhancement': This mode substantially multiplies all of Shaco power. It give her the power that she can fight and defeats Gods. ***'Enhanced Strength': Shaco gains a substantial increase in strength, the increase make she strong enough to create a large hole in the ground with just one light tap. Kitsune-bi Manipulation: Shaco can create, shape and manipulate fox-fire which usually manifests as fire, electricity and light. *Electricity Manipulation **Electricity Generation *Fire Manipulation **Fire Generation *Light Manipulation **Light Generation *Elemental Teleportation **Electrical Transportation **Photoportation **Pyroportation *Hypnosis *Life-Force Absorption *Lightning Ball Form *Matter Surfing *Soul Absorption Origin Fire Manipulation: Shaco can create, shape and manipulate fire/flames of an ancient primordial nature. *Disaster Manipulation **Drought Creation **Eruption Inducement **Firestorm Creation **Fire Rain Generation *Fire Manipulation **Conceptual Fire Manipulation **Esoteric Flame Manipulation *Life Fire Manipulation *Volcanic Fields Manipulation Techniques Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: *'Bo-Bup' is a technique that allow the user to appear behind, next to, above, etc. their opponent instantaneously. *'Combat Pulse' is a technique that sends pulse of energy/Ki to damage the opponent. First the user positions their hand(s) to their target and unleashes the energy/ki. When used a print of the user's hand briefly forms on the point of contact, sending them flying away. *'Enlightenment' is a technique that reads the muscles of an opponent by touch, usually around the wrist area, in order to predict their next move. It has its limitations however, as it is unable to predict simultaneous attacks. *'Facial Strike' is knee attack to the opponent's head. It can be used repeatedly in quick succession. *'Fishing Hook' is a type of joint-lock technique. The user catch the opponent's attacking leg, jumps, and wraps their legs around the opponent's attacking leg, ending in a form of a leg-lock. *'Heaven and Earth Strike' is performed by raising one's leg and bringing it down upon an opponent, in another words, an axe kick. *'Hwechook' is a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook' is a technique that gathers its power from firmly burying one's foot into the ground and sending the resulting force up to the knee, pelvis, waist and then to the tip of the foot which executes the Hwechook. *'In-step Upward Kick '''is a technique similar to '''Brazilian Kick'(is a kick that slams an opponent downwards. It allows the user to aim for all three points of their opponent: the top, middle, and bottom.) *'Inward Trip' is a technique used to make the opponent lose balance. It is done by kicking the back of opponent's knee. It is typically used as part of whole body technique like Nirvana. *'Leg Lock', despite its name, is an armlock technique, done by grabbing the opponent's arm with both of the user's hands. Its use is as leverage for techniques like Knee Kick or whole body techniques like Nirvana. *'Knee Kick' is a technique where the user bashes their knee into the opponent's face. It is used in combination with Leg Lock '''in order to gain leverage for such a strike and also as preparation for '''Nirvana. *'Nakyoung' is a combo of three kicks, to low, middle and high parts of the body. *'Nirvana' is a whole body technique that bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight. *'Push Kick' is a technique used to create space or to push an attacker off-balance if the opponent is too close. *'Rear-Horse Kick' is a technique performed by facing the target, pivoting away from the target, and then once you are facing away from the target, kicking linearly straight backward. *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe' is a technique where the user fakes a roundhouse kick and uses it to hold the opponent's neck with their knee joint. The user uses the momentum from a roundhouse kick to flip the opponent around and pin them on the ground with one leg. *'Yeokchook '''s a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point like '''Hwechook'. But in this case, the user turns the other way around and hits with sole of the foot. **'True Nullifying Spin' is a technique that gathers its power from firmly burying one's foot into the ground and sending the resulting force up to the knee, pelvis, waist and then to the tip of the foot which executes Yeokchook. 'When being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. *'Ssam-Su Secret Technique: Inferno Kick is a technique that combusts high air pressure by grinding the ground. The user can guide the fire created by kicking it towards the enemy. **'Inferno Kick Stage Two: Twin Oblate Spheroid' is a technique that uses the fire of Inferno Kick by kicking it twice in a row upward, trapping the opponent in a circle of fire. **'Inferno Kick Stage Three: Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Ultimate Secret Arts: Inferno Nirvana Kick' is the third and final stage of Inferno Kick. The user concentrates the fire and raises their legs, creating a giant blade of fire, then the user brings it down to the opponent. *'9th Tail + Inferno Kick Stage Three: Triple Destruction Infernal Fang' is a kick that combines Inferno Nirvana Kick with the nine tails of the Nine-Tails Fox Mode. First the user unleashes all of their tails' power, then they kick upwards and generates a giant wave of fire. The user then kicks downwards, unleashing the fire upon their opponent. Seal Remove-- Nine-Tails Fox Techniques: *'Fire Rain': This is an attack where Shaco summons multiple blades made of flames then rains them down on an opponent. *'Fox Fire': It is an attack that uses the blades at her elbows to attack causing an large gash on an opponent. *'Demon Night': This is an attack where Shaco summons a multitude of fox entities, made entirely of fire, to attack an opponent. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts